


Were right there with you

by Vullardqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullardqueen/pseuds/Vullardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi's hair was always something he was proud of, but now he is losing it. The team wanted to find  a way to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were right there with you

Asahi's hands trembled as he picked up his phone and slowly dialed Daichi's number. He put it up to his ear as the dial tone droned on and twisted a clump of hair that had fallen out in his hand. It was sadly one of many. He loved his hair, he really did, and he was losing it.  
Daichi picked up after a few seconds with a worried hello. He'd been waiting for this call.  
"Hey, Daichi, I," Asahi paused a moment, biting his lip. "I'm starting to lose my hair, it's falling out." He spat out with a trembling voice.  
There was a small moment of silence.  
"Alright," Daichi then said quietly with a hint of unusual sympathy in his voice. "I already talked to the team. They said they'll do it."  
Asahi's breath caught in his throat. "They did?"  
"Yeah, even Kageyama agreed."  
Asahi remained quiet, rubbing his face.  
"We'll meet before school and do it then, alright?" Daichi said in a gentle manner.  
"A-Alright. Thank you so much." Asahi said and sniffled a little, still staring at the clump of hair in his hand.  
"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow at five." Daichi said. "Get some rest."  
"I will. Thank you, goodbye." Asahi said and hung up.  
He gave one last mournful look at the clump of hair in his hand before throwing it away and heading to bed.  
He lay down but couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about everything, the whole shitty situation.  
He'd been diagnosed with cancer. He'd started chemo. His hair began falling out.  
His hair was his pride, and losing it scared him.  
The team knew that, and they wanted to help somehow so Noya came up with an idea; they'd all lose their hair.  
At first Asahi loved the idea. He wouldn't be so alone in losing his hair but he was sure they wouldn't agree. Especially not Kageyama, but he was surprised.  
He quickly wiped away some tears that were welling up in his eyes.  
He loved the hell out of his team. They were his family.  
He was thankful for them.  
He made sure they knew that the next morning when he stood there before the team, all of them bald.  
He had to admit they looked weird, except for Tanaka, who just looked normal.  
"Thank you so much." Asahi said again, trying to blink back tears. "This means so much to me."  
"Hey, Asahi, were your team, were right here with you all the way, even if that means shaving all or hair off." Sugawara spoke up, that gentle smile on his face.  
"Yeah!" Hinata said, a grin on his face. He looked strange without his fiery red hair. "If you thought for one second we would let you go through this alone you were dead wrong."  
He saw Kageyama nod alongside him.  
A smile broke out on Asahi's face, and he wiped away another tear with a trembling hand.  
He had the best team anyone could ask for.


End file.
